


Flying High

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-03
Updated: 2009-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody round up some fugitives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Title:** Flying High  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Nick and Cody round up some fugitives...

The Mimi's in the air, swooping low over the escaping speedboat and Cody throttles the EbbTide back. He watches as the chopper herds the fugitives in, swinging and lunging with lumbering grace like some huge, exotic beast, a dragon or a gryphon in search of prey.

Flashing blue lights greet the criminals as they stagger ashore at last and Cody looks up, raising his arm in salute to Nick's shining grin, a simple thumbs up saying everything.

Mimi roars, low overhead, her pale belly flashing in the sun. As Cody watches she falters with a grumbling snarl and flash of thick white smoke, but even as fear rises in his throat her voice thickens, steadies, Nick's hands and skill gentling the huge pink beast.

She's growling now, deep in her throat, pleased with herself, and Nick turns her for home, soaring higher, the whop of her rotors like the steady beat of heavy wings.

Cody opens the throttle and follows, the boat skipping lightly over the crested waves in Mimi's wake.


End file.
